The disclosure generally relates to data access and, more particularly, to apparatus, method and computer program product for accessing a memory card.
Card readers are interface devices that are used to facilitate interaction between a memory card, such as a Compact Flash (CF), Secure Digital (SD), micro SD, or Multi Media Card (MMC) card, etc., and a computer host so that data stored in the memory cards can be accessed by the computer host and stored in the computer host. The computer host may drive the card reader via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port of the computer host. Most card readers also offer write capability. In order to access a variety of memory cards of different formats, card readers may detect capabilities and specifications of a memory card and report its profile and operating statuses to the computer host accordingly. However, the computer host may not support particular memory card capabilities and mistakenly access, or even worse damage, data stored in the memory card. Thus, it is desirable to have an apparatus, a method and a computer program product for accessing a memory card to avoid damage to data stored in the memory card.